1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioning equipment, and more specifically, to base assemblies for air handlers having a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to Gonzalez U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,171 and entitled “Adjustable Air Handler Base Assembly”. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not provide additional features required by an air handler, i.e. double adjustable screw both for the height and for the lateral size.
The invention disclosed in the patent to Gonzalez fails to disclose the horizontal support members for each side of the assembly. In addition to that, it does not mention or suggest a vertical adjustability, claimed in this invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated, and expensive features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggests the novel features of the present invention.